The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Computing and electronic devices often execute an operating system or applications to implement functionalities of the device. An operating system or applications of a device, however, are unable to execute until boot code is used to configure and boot the device for operation. When booting a device, the boot code is typically copied from a non-volatile memory to a volatile memory of the device for execution. Once the boot code is copied into the volatile memory, a processor executes the boot code in order to configure the components of the device for operation.